Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammer tacker.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hammer tacker is disclosed in patent TW 1380884. The hammer tacker includes two plate-shaped shells and a striking mechanism arranged therebetween. The shells are formed from metal plates or sheets which are bent and perforated. Due to the difficulty to process metal sheets, the shapes of the shells are restricted. Thus, the striking mechanism has to be positioned with additional positioning pieces.
Besides, shells in metal are quite heavy so as to burden users. On the other hand, there must be gap between the metal shell and the metal striking mechanism. Thus, it results noises and shaking when using.